Minami Hōzuki
Brave, spirited and blunt. Simple words but explain her entirely as a Kunoichi of Iwagakure. Background Information Originally from the main Hōzuki house hold in Kirigakure, Minami and her parents fled over to Iwagakure when she was 2 years old. Having to leave the clan compound after Minami's life was threatened by assassins, due to the fact her mother was already a target being the daughter of the Clan leader. Not to mention the prophecy of the elders that a new born baby girl from the main family would be one of the best Hōzuki Kunoichi's they would ever see. Growing up a normal life from very young Minami was being trained by her father, mainly for protection that later led her down the path to become a ninja. As seen by elders, Minami excelled in the academy and flew by the chunin exams. Also leaving with 4 younger siblings Minami decided it was her job to be the role model and be the best she can be. Growing as a Kunoichi, sister, daughter and most importantly protector of the village. Personality Minami is a very interesting young girl. Very spirited and is usually in calm state. She is very unique in a way where she can go from Zen to total chaos easily. A very crazy personality mix for the most part. She is also a social butterfly, just because she's calm doesn't mean she doesn't socialize with as many people as possible. She has a strong character about herself, that when it comes to bad days... No matter what she'll pick herself up and make the most of what she's dealing with or has. She also has a temper, if you mess with her friends or family... You better be a hour away from the village as a head start before she hunts you down. She's not the one to give up quick, so when she's on missions it doesn't matter if she's limping on one leg. For her its either Fight hard or die trying. She desires to be an influential woman within the village, become a shark sage and train her students to be some of the best shinobi, the leaf has ever seen. Behaviour Like I said in personality, Minami is quite edgy when it comes to how she acts. If you see her around the village she's very zen and seems like a surfer. She seems like a slow thinker, but when you talk to her you'll realize she's beyond mature for her age. Speak of missions and she'll snap into mission drive, going chaotic until the mission starts. She's extremely high energy, but knows how to control it to the best of her abilities so that she doesn't become a destructive crazy person. Appearance Minami is an extremely gorgeous young girl. Having her parents mix in looks, She has her Fathers eyes and her Mothers hair colour. Her skin tone is like her mothers and gets her beautiful figure obviously from her mother. Minami is usually always wearing light toned clothes, if you see her with dark colours... her mom didn't get to laundry the rest due to the fact she has 4 other siblings. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Heki